Charmed Bella ON HOLD
by punkdaydreamer
Summary: Bella isn't as normal was she thinks soon after the cullens leave Bella learns the truth about her past and future and how will the Cullens be involved in her destiny I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARMED ONLY THE PLOT T FOR SLIGHT LANGUAGE IN THE FUTURE
1. Chapter 1

**hello readers! this is the first chapter of my newest story please read and review so read and enjoy**

**BELLA POV**

"Bella I don't want you anymore." He told me looking like he was really soulless.

"You… don't want … me."

"Yes."

"Well that changes things." He nodded and with a quick kiss on my forehead he was gone.

~ one month later ~

I was still not my full self and I never would be again. _He _was part of me and I knew that I wasn't a part of him. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Bella this is doctor Snow your father had a heart attack." The doctor told me and I was in my truck before I had even hung up my cell. Once I arrived there I went straight to where the nurse told me Charlie was. He was attached to a machine and he looked like he was hardly hanging on.

"Dad hang in there okay I need you dad please." I told him taking his hand.

"Bella I need you to know that I loved you like my own but you were adopted." Charlie told me I was shocked but I didn't care Charlie was my dad and I was not changing that.

"I love you Charlie you will always be my dad." I told him he smiled at me one last time then the monitor went flat. I cried over Charlie for at least an hour. Then once I left the hospital I called Renee. After hellos and how are you handling it I had to ask.

"Mom, am I adopted?"

"Yes you were Bella. A woman and her husband asked us to watch after you, and I think you should go back to them for a fresh start." She told me and said that she e-mailed me a ticket that I just needed to print out for a flight to San Francisco tomorrow.

"Thank you for everything mom."

"your well come Bella and remember that you will all ways be a daughter to me."

"you'll all ways be a mom to me." I told her then she hung up. I went to my room to pack my things when something on the floor caught my eye. I walked over and found a loose floorboard. When I put my hand under it I pulled out my gifts and pictures from my birthday. I smiled I had something to remember them by, but I wanted more. So I did what might be a fatal mistake. I got in my car and drove to the Cullen's house. I didn't look at the rest of the house. I walked straight to Edward's room and grabbed his tan leather jacket from that night in Port Angeles and drove home.

The next morning I got a taxi to the air port. After a two hour flight I grabbed my stuff and looked for anyone that indicated they were here for me.

"Bella!" I heard a woman call to me. She looked like an older version of myself. She was with a blonde haired man then I felt it click. I ran up to them and stopped about a foot away.

"Mom, dad?" I asked looking at them, then they nodded and I hugged them tight.

"hey honey, we're Piper and Leo Halliwell and we have a lot we need to tell you." Mom said still hugging me I nodded and pulled a way a bit so I could see her face.

"what do you need to tell me mom?" I asked. It felt right and she smiled wider at me when I said it and she brushed the hair out of my face.

"it is complicated and you'll think we're crazy and we have to talk about it with your aunts." Dad told me and I thought that I could handle it. We drove from the air port to a huge manor and walked in the front door. Once all my stuff was in the house I walked into the parlor to start exploring the place and there were two women in the room. One was very tall with red hair while the other was about my height with very short brown hair. They turned to look at me then I was attacked with hugs. I laughed and put two and two together.

"I'm guessing that you are my aunts?" I told them not so much a question.

"Yes I'm Pheobe and this is Paige." The short hair woman told me pulling away. Then they told me to sit down. Then mom walled into the room with dad, then close behind them were two boys. One of them looked my age the other was 15.

"Bella these are your brothers Wyatt and Chris." They walked over to me and sat next to me on either side.

"Hi there I'm Bella." I told them looking at both of them.

"Does she know yet?" Wyatt asked. I stiffen in surprise.

"do I know what?" I asked looking at mom and dad. They sighed and mom squatted in front of me

"Well our family are witches and so are you,but your father, is a white lighte." Mom told me I didn't even doubt it if vampires were real then why couldn't witches be real too.

"If I'm a witch and a white lighter then how come I have never done anything with powers I was completely normal." I told them I wasn't upset I liked the idea I had never really excelled at anything.

"Because we binded your powers you are suppost to be one of the most powerful witches in time. We wanted you to have a normal life." Phoebe told me looking back at her sisters. Then she turned to me.

"Bella if you don't want your powers you don't need to have they if you want a normal live."

"No I want the powers and honestly I've never had a normal life." I knew that I shouldn't but they needed to know. "I have been a wreck for the past month because I had been dumped my boyfriend that I loved with all of my heart." Then before they could interrupt I told them the magical part. "He and his family were vampires."

**so what did you think tell me your veiws about it and if you want to read more. and check out my other stories if you like this one and the story is all written i'm just making sure i like everything so press the button down there thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**the second chapter tell me what you think i really want to hear what you have to say i want to make sure that all my stories are succsessful like NCIS Agent by Birth **

**BELLA POV**

The family was shocked they all sat down.

"I think we need to document them incase they provide any problems in the future." Phoebe said and looked at Paige, then Paige was gone in a shower of blue orbs. The next second the same blue orbs appeared and Paige was there again.

"That is so cool can I do that?" I asked looking around at them making them laugh.

"Yes you can but we have to unbind your powers first." Mom told me with a grin. I nodded and they explained the huge book.

"It's the book of shadows we have all of your demons bad guys and spells listed in here. Once we give you back your powers you can write your first entry in the book." Paige explained while I flipped through the massive amount of pages. Then I saw a spell title.

"Is this the spell that you need to give me my powers?" I asked they nodded

"you need to say it though Bella" I nodded and read it over then started to chant.

_H__ere now the words of the witch_

_The secrets I__ hid in the night_

_The oldest of gods are invoked here _

_The great work of magic is sought_

_In this night and in this hour _

_I call upon the ancient power_

_I want the power. Give me the power._

Then after a while I stopped saying it. They told me it worked but I didn't feel any different. I tried to do what Paige did before and I did do anything and I was pissed, but the next second a vase on the table blew up! I turned to my parents and they where smiling.

"She one of your powers Piper." Dad told mom.

"I did that but how? All I did was get mad at not being able to do the thing Paige did before then the vase." I told them.

"Your powers can be triggered by emotions until you learn to comtrol them and the orbing power didn't work because you don't know how to do it yet." Paige explained while I smiled that I had a power.

"Okay try the orbing power." I looked at dad cause I didn't know what orbing is. "what Paige did, now focus on the book of shadows and say it." Dad told me I nodded and looked at the book.

"Book of Shadows" then I felt the book in my hand and smiled. I put the book on the coffee table and felt like practicing my orbing powers.

"Pen" then I had it in my hand. I smiled again and wrote about the Cullens and explained while I wrote. They were all shocked and didn't seem that supportive of the idea of me getting that close to a coven of powerful vampires.

"Bella that is so dangerous to get close to vampires they are dangerous." Mom told me while hugging me.

"I they saved me more then once mom," I told her grabbing my wrist. Mom noticed and saw that scar.

"Bella what happened who bit you." Mom asked looking emotionless even thought something was going on in her head, while the others were all shocked.

"it was a human drinking vampire named James he bit me after he had tortured me." I told them. "he was hunting me as a game and I thought that he had Renee."

"but how aren't you a vampire?" Wyatt asked.

"Edward sucked the venom out of my wound." I told him.

"okay I'm kind of okay with this Edward now." Dad said smiling at me. i laughed at his wording then Paige interuppeted.

"okay I think that Bella should practice her powers and see which powers she has." I smiled at the idea.

"well we know two of her powers. Now Bella I want you to think of the room being frozen." Dad told me. I nodded and closed my eyes and I flicked my hands. When I opened my eyes, dad was frozen with the others were still moving and smiling.

"why isn't dad moving he was before I closed my eyes." I asked walked over to dad waving my hand in front of his face.

"that means it works!" Phoebe said then she stole his belt. She nodded for me to unfreeze the room and once I did dad's pants were on the ground. When he looked at me I pointed right at Phoebe.

"well I guess that means that you can freeze time." Dad told me about to pull up his pants but I thought about making them move and I accidentally gave him a wedgie.

"you can move things with your mind too." he mumbled adjusting his pants. I smiled and excused my self to my room to unpack. I smirked and orbed to my room. I was unpacking when I touched Edward's jacket and I was pulled in to a black and white video

_it was in a house like the one in Forks. The Cullens all seemed to be depressed then the door busted up and there was something there. The person or thing threw a ball of fire or something that almost hit Alice and Jasper. Then I orbed into the room and i threw the same thing at him and the vision ended._

I was shocked I orbed back down stairs in a shock.

"I had a vision! I saw the future." I told them with wide shocked eyes.

"what did you see?" mom asked looking past the new gift to figure out what had me so shocked.

"it was the Cullens, something tried to kill them then… then…" I stuttered.

"then?" Paige asked getting impatiance.

"I orbed in and I threw something at him and he blew up, but get this I looked three years older." I told them.

"wow that is powerful my power only sees like a few minutes into the future." Phoebe told me looking shocked.

"well if it is not soon then how do we know when it will happen?" mom asked.

"they had the news on the broadcaster said the date." I told them. "it will happen three years from today." I told them. the nodded and i thought about what i could have done in that vistion. i would have thought about it more, but i decided to spend time with the family. we all were about to watch some TV when suddenly a man appeared next to Aunt Phope.

**what to you think was it good did it suck? fill me in by pressing the botton down there the next chapter is finished 2 my liking but tell me if you want things like: wyatt and chris to prank edward alot or things like that and tell me if i should edit my posted chapters and repost them i want to add readers ideas so review **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey readers sorry for taking such a long time to update but i wanted to change the story so read and hopefully enjoy **

**B****ELLA POV**

"Hey this must be Bella." This caused me to jump a foot in the air.

"Who are you, how did you do that?" I almost yelled. Then Phoebe walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bella this is Coop. He is a cupid." She explained and I relaxed a bit.

"Hi Coop I am Bella nice to meet you." I told him with a smile. Then Paige opened her big mouth.

"Hey maybe you can help Bella here get over a bad break-up." I looked at her and glared.

"Thanks Aunt Paige. And I can't get over him I loved him to much." I told them slouching in my seat.

"You mean Edward Cullen I think I do need to help with that." Coop said looking at me.

I looked at him but mom caught up first.

"What do you know Coop?" mom asked I was more confused and I looked to Coop to explain.

"Well I can all go back to when Bella was with Edward and show her the truth."

"But we need to be there in a way that he can't hear us, smell us, or see us." I said looking at Coop.

"I can do that." I looked at him a bit unsure but then I agreed and we where off.

The next second we where in the meadow and I saw my self and knew what day it was. Then a few moments after Edward walked into the sunlight. I smiled looking at his exact face. We watched as the day slowly progressed then he said the sentence I had been waiting for.

"And so the loin fell in love with the lamb…" I watched my day with Edward. We watched until we got to my home in Forks and he told that me about the sleep taking.

"You really did love him; which is going to make this that much harder" Coop told me.

I was confused but I watched as I finally saw what really happened that I couldn't see when the venom was running through my veins in the studio. He was acting; he didn't look concerned he looked like a good actor delivering his lines. His father looked like he was really hurting and he was looking at his son with disappointment. We watched as he tortured that me then we watched as Edward saved my life with an angry grimace before he bit down. Then we watched what happened when I woke up.

"He lied to me he didn't care that I was turning."

"No he cared he didn't want you following him around once you were a vampire" I looked at him and I looked when he pointed to the frozen Edward the day he left. It was the one emotion that I couldn't place. He was looking at me in disgust. I had to look away and I ran to Coop and hugged him and cried.

"Take me back I want my family I want my mom and dad" I said between sobs. I felt him nod. Soon I felt more arms around me.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I looked up at her but before I could answer she pushed us to the ground. I looked up a saw a burn hole behind where my head was. I turned to see a guy in black with weird face paintings with a bit of a disappointed face.

"Hey get out of here!" I was not in the mood to deal with him, but I wanted to fight him at the same time. Then the demon I'm guessing turned into a normal looking guy and I saw Phoebe do a double take.

"What are you going to do about it little Bella"

"How do you know my name?"

"Cole get out of here we killed you!" Phoebe yelled at him seeming to know the guy. Did she know the guy or something?

"Well some pals brought me back so I can help get rid of little Bella who as far as I can tell is powerless" The guy said looking at me with a smirk. "You see Bella you are to much of a threat us demons so we need you out of the picture before we start our plan." I was confused but more pissed this guy wants to kill me then my hand felt weird, when I looked I was holding a thing that looked like he had threw at me. Then I smirked and thought of a spell like thing.

_The powers of the three _

_Join in me _

_For this spell not to fail_

_Send this bastard back to hell_

I yelled and threw the energy ball in my hand at him. He cried out when he started to catch fire and he disappeared. The rest of the room was deadly silent. Dad was the first one to talk.

"Wow that is a power I have never scene a witch do before. Bella honey what were you thinking?"

"Well I was mad at that Cole guy for throwing that ball at me and that is really it." I told dad.

"She can absorb powers and hold on to them I think." Paige said still a bit shocked. "Bella try to make another energy ball." I nodded and thought about it and I looked down and saw another energy ball and smiled.

"Cool"

"Wow Bella you are really good for your first demon. You killed an upper level demon in one go and without a potion" Wyatt said sounding a bit shocked.

"What did you expect me to suck dear brother" I retorted and he shook his head. I smiled from the little exchange and looked at Phoebe

"Why did you call that demon Cole?"

"Well I dated him thinking that he had turned good then he became evil again and we vanquished him after he had become the source of all evil." She told me walking over to Coop. Then mom came to me and hugged me tight.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" I smiled and hugged her tight.

"I guess that I found what I excel at in life." Then everyone laughed and I did too. My life is going to be great.

**what did you think? and now i want you the readers to tell me what the perfect guy for bella is like and i'll us some of what you suggest and some of my own ideas to make a character that will be part of this stoy and some of my future stories o tell me what he likes to do? what does he look like? what's his name? so give ur imput by pressing the button on te bottom of the bag **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey faithful readers sorry this is not a chapter but just explaining why I have not been able to update my stories because of a lot of school work but I have been coming up with new chapters for all my stories and making new ones so please be patient with me thank you!**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT

hey guys sorry that this isn't a new chapter but i have been seeing alot of posts about how some stories are being removed for things like lemons and i want to help out. please repost this and add your name because we need all the support we can get to keep all the great writing that is posted on the site online.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11

supernatural-scarlett

punkdaydreamer


End file.
